bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bount Conflict
The Bount Conflict was a short-lived conflict involving the rogue Kenji Hiroshi, Yoshiro Kazuki and Maki Ichinose, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division, and several under the command of . The conflict occurred in the weeks following the crisis surrounding the stolen Ōin. Prelude :Main article -- Bount Incident Part I & II. Hitsugaya vs. Hō, Ban & Gō Koga En-route to the Hitsugaya notes an odd reiatsu signature and asks if Kenji can feel it too. Kenji notes that he can and speculates that something is watching them and tells the others to be vigilant. Yoshiro, meanwhile, points to the ground and says that the voyeur is below. At this Hisagi pinpoints the target's location and quickly tells Hitsugaya, leading to two young boys stepping forward. They greet the foursome whilst noting that they've arrived earlier than expected. Kenji arches an eyebrow and inquires how the two knew they where coming at all. Instead of answering the two boys summon their s. Taking the form of large pools of water the pair direct them towards the Shinigami, leading them to scatter. Kenji curses aloud but is quickly subdued when the water encases his head. Hisagi, however, pierces the bubble with his hand and uses to evaporate the water. Kenji thanks him before drawing his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya however orders them all to continue on to the mansion as he brandishes Hyōrinmaru. Hisagi begins to disagree but is pushed ahead by Kenji, who notes that those kids don't stand a chance against Hitsugaya. Yoshiro moves on in silence as Hitsugaya moves to block the twin Bount from pursuing the others. Hitsugaya contacts the Soul Society via and informs them of his intention to release his Zanpakutō. He asks for a spacial freeze in his immediate vicinity to avoid unnecessary damage. As he does so the twin Bount pool their Dolls into a single form and order it to destroy Hitsugaya. Before the water can approach him however it begins to freeze, as snow begins to fall. Hitsugaya states that the Bount's ability to control water is useless before the might of Hyōrinmaru. He begins to freeze the Doll but is stopped when he is forced to dodge an axe-swing. Hitsugaya is subsequently attacked by a large Bount who identifies himself as . Koga tells the younger Bounts, whom he refers to as Hō and Ban, to regroup at the mansion, but they are stopped from fleeing by Hitsugaya, who creates a wall of ice to block their path. Hitsugaya requests the release of his limiter and unleashes his Bankai. Bō attempts to prevent this but is frozen solid, causing Ban to shriek in anger. He launches himself at Hitsugaya in a rage but is likewise frozen solid. Koga manages to prevent Hitsugaya shattering the twins but is driven into the floor by a massive ice dragon. Hitsugaya suggests they stay right where they are because if they follow him then he will ensure they die. He leaves the three Bounts frozen solid before moving towards the mansion. Investigation Kenji momentarily stops when he senses Hitsugaya releasing his Bankai. He wonders aloud if the two Bounts are really giving him such a hard time. Yoshiro, however, notes the presence of a third stronger Bount and claims that this foe was the likely the cause of Hitsugaya resorting to Bankai. He further states that a drawn-out battle does not benefit anyone and postulates that the real reason Hitsugaya resorted to using his Bankai was so he could defeat his three opponents quickly and at once. Hisagi, quiet until now, states that they have arrived. They find the entrance to the mansion unguarded. Yoshiro deduces that a trap is likely though Kenji opts to spring it rather than wait around and do nothing. He knocks the door down with a Shakkahō spell and orders the Bount to face them. Kenji leads his companions into a large foyer and remarks upon the lack of Bount but Yoshiro states that they are here because he can sense them. Kenji and Hisagi both claim that they sense nothing however and ask if Yoshiro is absolutely sure. They are then interrupted by a silver-haired man with a scar on his chin. The man walks towards the balcony at the top of the stairs and admonishes Kenji for breaking and entering into his home and demands to know why he has done this. Yoshiro, however, interjects. He tells the man to drop the act and prepare himself, eliciting a chuckle from the man. Hisagi suggests that Yoshiro calm himself; a sentament echoed by the silver-haired man as well. Kenji, meanwhile, forestalls Yoshiro's intended attack and directs his attention back towards the man a floor above them. He asks him if he is the leader of the Bounts. Kenji is subsequently sent trailing backwards by a swift blast of wind fired from the man. Kenji defends himself with Kidō, whilst stating he'll take that as a yes. Yoshiro, meanwhile, prepares to attack, but his attack is blocked by a coiled snake. A man then claims that Yoshiro, as food, should not be so noisy. At the same time Hisagi is attacked by a woman from afar with several small needles, but manages to put one of the mansion's pillars between him and his attacker. Kenji, chuckling, admits he expected a fight from the start, but also a little more hospitality. Hisagi, flash-stepping to his side, agrees. He further whispers that Hitsugaya has stopped moving and is likely fighting again. Battle in the Bount Mansion The assumed leader of the Bount introduces himself as and proceeds to offer the Shinigami intruders one final chance to retreat. His right-hand man, , asks if he is serious, obviously disgusted. Yoshiro, however, scoffs at this notion and attacks, only to be blasted against the back wall by Jin. Kenji moves to shield his friend from Jin's follow-up and recalls a time when Yoshiro, during a routine dummy-Hollow exercise back when they where students of the Shinō Academy, shielded him from a real Hollow that had infiltrated their lesson and slaughtered their instructor. Kenji remarks that the roles have become reversed. Yoshiro admits this and, smiling, states that they are now even. The situation subsequently degrades into a mass brawl within the mansion's foyer. Kenji counters Jin's wind blasts by releasing his Zanpakutō, Aoi Inazuma, into Shikai, whilst Hisagi releases Kazeshini in order to combat Ryō's snake Doll. Yoshiro, meanwhile, intercepts the female Bount , who had attempted to attack Kenji from behind. He remarks on the underhandedness of her tactics and remarks that he has someone to introduce her to. Yoshiro, declaring "Strike Fast and Hard", releases Shiden. He then ensnares the surrounding Bount in an electrical web which binds their movements. Hisagi, seizing on this, further binds the Bount with . He then asks the Bount where their Shinigami affiliate, Maki Ichinose, is hiding. Jin, however, is unperturbed, claiming that Maki is the least of their problems. He then laughs as Hitsugaya appears in the doorway only to free the Bount from their bindings. Hisagi demands to know what Hitsugaya is doing but Kenji steps firmly between the two groups and asks Yoshiro if he can sense the presence of a Bount. Yoshiro confirms this whilst noting the blank expression in Hitsugaya's eyes. As Hitsugaya attacks his own allies Jin orders his fellow Bount to join Aldric Adler so that they may infiltrate the and orders Maki to remain behind to deal with the intruders. The Bount, with the exception of the Hitsugaya, withdraw from the scene, aided in their escape by Maki, who shrouds the battlefield in a bright light. Kenji clashes with Hitsugaya who quickly takes the upper-hand. Kenji, being pushed back, notes how quickly the situation turned to shit. He then asks Kyoaku to lend him his power, assuming a heightened state. As Kenji battles Hitsugaya, who has since released his Bankai, Yoshiro urges Hisagi to find the remaining Bount, whom is outside the mansion. Hisagi implores Yoshiro to be careful as he clashes with Maki. Yoshiro demands to know why a Shinigami would ally himself with the Bount. Maki, forcing him back, cryptically claims that appearances can be deceiving. He mentions "a nosy woman of their mutual acquaintance with a knack for espionage" in casual passing, in a near-whisper, leading Yoshiro to step back. He nods before turning to join Kenji in his battle, but is told by Kenji to deal with the Bount instead. Maki, meanwhile, fades into the background and subsequently travels to the Soul Society. Outside Hisagi comes face-to-face with the Bount Mabashi who asks if he liked fighting Hitsugaya. Hisagi remarks that it wasn't the first time they fought and then remarks that, due to Kenji, Hitsugaya wouldn't be coming to the Bount's rescue. Mabashi snarls at this as Hisagi hurls Kazeshini towards him but before he can evade he is ensnared by Yoshiro's Zanpakutō and is subsequently killed by Hisagi. Aftermath Now freed from Mabashi's control Hitsugaya stops his attack with Kenji slumping to the floor in exhaustion. He remarks that Hitsugaya is a frightening opponent and compliments the strength of his Bankai, noting he hasn't been pushed that hard since he fought with his father Dastan. Hitsugaya apologises, explaining that after defeating the three Bount he encountered, he was ambushed by a fourth. He then fell victim to the controlling properties of Mabashi's Doll Ritz. They are joined shortly by Hisagi and Yoshiro, with Yoshiro revealing his belief that Maki is a double-agent working for Anika. Kenji merely rolls his eyes and states that he wouldn't put it past her. Hitsugaya points out however that the Captain-Commander himself gave Hisagi and he the mission to hunt down Maki, though Hisagi wonders aloud if the Captain-Commander was aware of Maki's supposed duplicity amongst the Bount's ranks. He further points out that Yamamoto was not aware of the Bount's involvement. Hitsugaya clarifies this, admitting he was surprised as well, and asks where the Bount withdrew to. Kenji reveals that their destination was the Soul Society and asks Hitsugaya if he could make arrangements for the four of them to return. Kenji, meanwhile, claims that he needs to speak to Anika so that they can be absolutely sure of Maki's allegiance. He tells his companions that he will rejoin them shortly. Secretly he thinks Maki would be an excellent ally and likewise wonders how he could bring Hitsugaya and Hisagi to his side as well. Kyoaku advises that he not overplay his hand or he may risk alienating those he wishes to recruit and claims that it is still too early to reveal his intent to form an organization of his own that won't answer to the Soul Society or the Gotei 13. Author notes Behind the scenes *This incident adapts numerous events depicted in the anime-only Bount Invasion. Notably this iteration does not involve or his friends. Trivia Category:Reference material